Asmodeus
|kanji = アスモデウス|rōmaji = Asumodeusu}} Asmodeus ( アスモデウス Asumodeusu) is known as the fifth Prince of Hell. He is considered to be a chauvinist man whom owns thousands of women as slaves to his sexual needs. In reality, he is a young adult whom did not lead any of the women to the dimension, but they chose to follow him. He has visited Fiore under the alias Puck. Appearance In olden days, Asmodeus was a man with red battle armor. The armored head of a bull resides on his right shoulder while the armored head of the ram on his left shoulder. He had a thick and scaly red snake tail. He sat upon a feral dragon (Ozzy) he managed to keep as his personal companion. In modern era, despite being over a thousand years of age, Asmodeus has the appearance of a dashing young man with messy black hair and red eyes. He has abnormally sharp canine teeth. He wears a messy white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the cuffs unbuttoned. On top, he wears a black vest buttoned up and black tie. He dons black dress pants and black dress shoes. In his mouth always seems to be a cigarette. He is normally seen smirking. Personality It was said Asmodeus was a “lady-killer” with a mansion full of prostitutes that he used for sexual endeavors. In the modern era, Asmodeus appears arrogant, yet cool-tempered at the same time. He takes little interest in anything and prefers to watch from the backgrounds, but his eldest brother Lucifer forces him into his role as Prince of Lust. Asmodeus proves he is talented in a number of different fields as he faces against Luna Dragneel, including cooking and guitar. Due to his specialized Magic, Sin Black Art: Lust, he is extremely perverted and makes many sexual innuendos. In spite of all of that, he seems to take much interest in Luna, much to the annoyance of Gale Redfox. Asmodeus finds her unique due to her Magic Power as well as the compassion and resistance to his Magic and her seeing the light in his heart when all others believed him to be a monster. History Asmodeus was born from Doa Gelap’s Black Arts, making him a Prince of Hell. He was gifted with the sin of lust at birth and was told to create demons and spread his sin around the world. However, once Doa Gelap was put into a sleep, Asmodeus fled to another dimension along with his brothers and began recollecting magic. Magic and Abilities Black Arts (黒魔法 Kuro Mahō): The Black Arts are forms of Magic that have the capacity to manipulate life. Asmodeus was born from the Black Arts, making him a highly skilled user. *'Sin Black Magic': User can sense and manipulate the sins and vices of themselves and others, whether increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise chancing envy, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. The user can as well detect where the sin is in a person as well. **'Sin Black Magic: Lust': User can sense and manipulate all forms of passion, including love, sex, pleasure, desire, etc. of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling passion, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. ***'Pervert’s Eye': This spell is casted upon a victim to reveal their dirtiest thoughts on another as proven affected when casted on Gale Redfox and were scene his naughty dreams of him and Luna. ***'Scent of Pleasure': The user has complete control over the pheromones, a secreted or excreted chemical factor that triggers a social response in members of the same species, of oneself and others, including releasing pheromones that induce attraction between subjects (or within a subject for oneself). Asmodeus uses this Caster spell to induce pleasure to the victim. However, in the case of Dragon Slayers or those with Enhanced Smell, they will become attracted to a person with increased pheromones. This was proven true when Asmodeus casted the spell on Luna and made Gale lust after her. ***'Desire': This spell sense and manipulate the desires of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling desire, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. The user can even amplify the desire in others up to the point where the victim will not stop until they get what they desire, even if they must hurt themselves or others. ***'Ecstasy': User can sense and manipulate the pleasure, whether mental, spiritual, physical, social, sexual, etc., of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling emotions, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. ***'Hypnotic Kiss': Upon kissing another, the user is able to mentally control and manipulate the minds of their victims, effectively making the victim a slave to the user's will. With but one kiss, the user can send an opponent into mindless servitude and render them helpless in opposition towards the user. ****'Blowing Kiss': Asmodeus can project a kiss either as a solid substance or immaterial projectile to induce pleasure onto his victim. ***'Allure': Asmodeus casts the spell on himself. This spell seduces the women around him to do his bidding. Equipment Golden Trumpet: when played, this trumpet, alongside the six others, can resurrect Doa Gelap. Appearance in Other Stories Specials Bon Voyage! Visit to Playboy Mansion? Asmodeus takes Luna and Gale to see his dimension for themselves. Out of trying to be good, Asmodeus sets his servants (whom are all female) free only for Luna and Gale to realize none of the women want to leave as they chose to live in his mansion. Asmodeus tries to seduce Luna and, when his brothers arrive, starts a fight with Lucifer. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Seven Princes Category:Black Arts Category:Lust